<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Only A Crush by matters17793</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944301">It's Only A Crush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/matters17793/pseuds/matters17793'>matters17793</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry and Colin's Obsession [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crushes, Feelings Realization, First Crush, First Kiss, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ, M/M, Unrequited Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/matters17793/pseuds/matters17793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin discovers that there is a reason why he is obsessed with Harry Potter.</p><p>THIS WORK IS COMPLETE.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Colin Creevey &amp; Dennis Creevey, Colin Creevey &amp; Harry Potter, Colin Creevey/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger &amp; Harry Potter &amp; Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry and Colin's Obsession [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Realising</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've started to ship this pairing, I hope you enjoy.</p><p>This takes place after Chamber of Secrets.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Colin talks to his mother about how he feels.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Colin expresses his feelings and realises his love for Harry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Colin's POV</p><p>I remember the first time my parents told me about Harry Potter. He seemed so amazing, and I was hoping that we would become friends. Not everyone can be friends with the bravest boy in the world, you know. I just wanted to get to know him, to collect him almost.</p><p>It was embarrassing when I first met him, I became flustered and started to ramble. I knew that I shouldn't really be taking pictures of him, particularly as I became overbearing. I started to follow Harry around wherever he went, which made him start to resent me.</p><p>What made everything worse is that thoughts of Harry meant I hadn't made much progress. So far, I had only learnt two spells, one of which repaired my camera, whilst the other one was Lumos.</p><p>That all happened in my first year at Hogwarts though. I was currently preparing for my second year, and my nerves were getting the better of me. My mother noticed that I was thinking about something, and knowing her like I did, I was going to have to tell her.</p><p>"Honey" she began "What is going on? You've been acting strangely ever since you got back from Hogwarts"</p><p>"I know" I replied "But I'm not sure what I'm feeling"</p><p>"Is this about Harry Potter, by any chance?" she wondered.</p><p>I was really confused that she got to that conclusion so quickly, but I believed that to be encouraging. As a 12 year old, I was stubborn, and I knew that I would have a lot to learn when it came to life. I struggled to answer, until she put her arm around me.</p><p>"Come on sweetie" she encouraged "Talk to me"</p><p>I looked at my mother, who was in turn becoming increasingly worried about what was happening. She gave me confidence, but in this situation, I was doubting myself. How could I explain anything, I didn't know what was going on?</p><p>"Mum, I made a fool of myself" I stated "I became obsessed with Harry Potter"</p><p>"Do you know why?" she continued "What made you feel like this?"</p><p>"I really don't know" I sighed frustratingly "And it hurts, I don't even know if he wants to talk to me"</p><p>"I know what's happening" she responded "Do you want me to explain?"</p><p>"Please mummy" I replied, feeling weak.</p><p>"It means you have a crush on him" she reacted "People get crushes all of the time"</p><p>I didn't know that boys could get crushes on other boys. I felt like I wasn't normal, which broke my heart. I started crying, feeling like my world was about to crumble around me.</p><p>"I'm sorry" I sobbed.</p><p>"It's okay dear" she assured "You are no different"</p><p>"But I have a crush on Harry Potter!" I cried.</p><p>"Lots of people probably do" she persisted.</p><p>"But they are all girls" I mumbled.</p><p>"Are they really?" she continued "And if they are, that doesn't matter. It would mean I am the mother of the only boy who loves Harry Potter"</p><p>"What do I do?" I posed "I feel so awkward about going back"</p><p>"If he means so much to you, why don't you just tell him?" she suggested.</p><p>"Won't he hate me though?" I enquired.</p><p>"I don't think so" she sighed "But if he does, then he is the one at fault"</p><p>I stared at my mum, feeling like she was the most wonderful person in the world. I knew what I wanted to do, but whether I was also scared of embarrassing myself again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next part coming soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Brotherly Support</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On the way to his first year at Hogwarts, Dennis finds out about what Colin is feeling.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter involves Colin confiding in Dennis, with some surprising revelations.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dennis's POV</p><p>I was stood on Platform 9 3/4, and felt excited as I was looking forward to going to Hogwarts for my first year. My big brother Colin was now 13 and had been telling me all about what happened at the school. Well, when I say that, I mean he had been telling me all about Harry Potter.</p><p>I'll admit that I was a fan of Harry too. He was an inspiration and after hearing my parents talk about him so much, I think it was no surprise that Colin and I became fond of Harry, before we had even met him. According to Colin, he was even better than mum and dad had said.</p><p>When we boarded the Hogwarts Express, we found a compartment and were alone. I thought we would have to share, but everyone else seemed to find space in other parts of the train. In many ways, I was happy as I was shy around new people.</p><p>After a minute, I saw Colin looking down at his feet. Usually he'll boast to me about how much he knows about Harry. Him not talking was weird and I felt really worried.</p><p>"What's wrong?" I enquired "Please talk to me"</p><p>"Nothing" he muttered "I'm absolutely fine"</p><p>"You're lying to me" I commented "I can tell"</p><p>"I'm not" he insisted.</p><p>"Then why can't you look me in the eyes?" I posed.</p><p>"I'm just tired" he stated.</p><p>"But you slept all night" I countered "Why don't you tell me?"</p><p>"You're just too young to ever understand" he sighed.</p><p>"Hey, I'm only two years younger than you" I argued.</p><p>He finally looked at me, I couldn't tell what emotion was on his face, but I could tell it was a bad one. He clearly had been thinking about something big, and I was a little sad that he didn't want to tell me anything about it.</p><p>I waited for a few moments, hoping that maybe he might tell me what was going on. He looked like he wanted to say something, yet his mouth remained closed for what felt like hours. Without warning, he suddenly started to talk to me.</p><p>"Do you really want to know?" he wondered "I mean, don't you have anything better to think about?"</p><p>"You're my big brother" I responded "My hero in fact, so I want to talk to you about whatever it is that you are thinking about"</p><p>He was still very nervous, and I noticed that he was shaking. Seeing him like this was hard, as Colin was usually the most cheerful boy I knew, and I felt like he was a completely different person. The thought of him being so sad was upsetting.</p><p>"You know how I am a huge fan of Harry Potter?" he began.</p><p>"Yes, we both are" I rejoined.</p><p>"After I finished my first year of Hogwarts, I felt different" he explained "I realised that I was becoming more and more obsessed with him"</p><p>"Really?" I reacted.</p><p>"During the holidays after that year, I spoke to mum about it" he revealed.</p><p>"So what did she say?" I pressed with genuine interest.</p><p>"Basically, I have a crush on him" he sighed "That's why I've been so sad"</p><p>I didn't know why he should be sad, people always get crushes on others, so why was it such a big problem? I heard gentle sobbing as Colin began to cry. I hated watching him like this, because he didn't deserve to feel so bad.</p><p>"What's wrong with that?" I wondered "It's normal to have a crush"</p><p>"But he's another boy" he countered "I should only be interested in girls"</p><p>"That's not true" I insisted "Mum has told me that boys can have crushes on boys, and girls can have crushes on girls"</p><p>"But people will hate me" he mumbled "No one likes gays"</p><p>"Colin, stop it" I ordered "Lots of people are supportive, including mum and dad"</p><p>"But--" he began before I interrupted.</p><p>"And me" I added "Don't you think I would love to one day boast that Harry Potter is my brother-in-law?"</p><p>He stood up and walked over to sit on my side of the compartment, giving me a big hug. I loved these moments, usually because Colin would be protecting me, but this time I was trying to comfort him, and it was a new feeling for me.</p><p>"Do you really mean that?" he wondered with a glint of hope in his voice.</p><p>"Absolutely" I declared "Why don't you just tell him about it?"</p><p>"Because I'm nervous" he retorted "It's not easy to tell another boy you like them"</p><p>"But if Harry is as great as you say" I replied "Then he won't be horrible to you, whether he likes you back or not"</p><p>"When did you become so wise?" he questioned with a smile.</p><p>"I learnt from you, silly" I chuckled.</p><p>"You're right though" he agreed "I will tell him"</p><p>I smiled proudly and looked in awe at my elder brother. I thought he was so brave considering that he was so nervous about everything. I couldn't wait to hear what happened, but not after learning a few spells I could use, maybe to listen in to what they say.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed.<br/>Next chapter will be the last, and it will be interesting as Colin is going to talk to Harry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Admitting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Upon returning to Hogwarts, Colin searches for Harry.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the final chapter, I hope you enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Colin's POV</p><p>I watched on with pride as Dennis was sorted into Gryffindor house, it was nice to know we were going to be together still. He had given me a lot of support, despite his youth and I knew things were going to get more interesting.</p><p>I wasn't sure about how I was going to do this. After we had our annual introduction from Professor Dumbledore, I was trying to think everything through. It wasn't difficult, as I knew that what I needed to do was speak to Harry, but when was I going to get to do that.</p><p>When we were finished in the great hall, I decided to go to the bathroom. I didn't need to, but I wanted to get some time alone so that my mind would be clear and my thoughts could flow freely. I couldn't stop seeing Harry in my mind, knowing that I was potentially going to either be really happy, or really depressed.</p><p>When I finished, the corridors were all dark. The bathroom door creaked behind me as I left, and then my thoughts began to trail off. I remembered what Dennis was saying on the train, and how I would be foolish not to take on board what he said.</p><p>"Lumos maxima!" I whispered, lighting my way back to the common room.</p><p>I practically ran back, hoping that I wouldn't miss curfew and that no teachers were around to be angry with me. Fortunately, I got to Gryffindor common room very quickly without being caught. I felt relieved that now I could get on with it.</p><p>Then I noticed that there were three people sat in front of the sofa. Upon closer inspection, I noticed that Harry, Ron and Hermione were talking. I knew that I shouldn't, but I couldn't help but try and listen into their conversation, particularly when I heard my name.</p><p>"Have you noticed that Colin hasn't taken a picture of me?" Harry questioned "In fact, he hasn't even talked to me since we returned"</p><p>"I happened to see him sat with his brother on the train" Hermione responded "He didn't look very happy"</p><p>"Mate, the little git is a bit overbearing isn't he?" Ron interjected "You'll probably be grateful for the break"</p><p>"I can't help but think that this is somehow my fault" Harry retorted "I mean, when we first met he practically worshipped me like a god"</p><p>"Do you have any idea what might be going on?" Hermione wondered.</p><p>"No, he was a great friend, I just hope he is okay" Harry commented.</p><p>"He's probably fine" Ron assured "He probably stopped being obsessed with you"</p><p>Wait, they had noticed that I was obsessed with him too? I really hated the fact that now I had caused Harry to worry, so I guessed that it was time to stop listening and intervene in the conversation. I was so nervous, but that was to be expected.</p><p>I walked over to where they were sat, and I noticed that Hermione was the first person to look at me. My heart was beating so quickly, and I felt myself get overcome with worry. Ron looked at me, but his face showed no expression, so I didn't know what he was thinking.</p><p>"Can I join you?" I wondered.</p><p>"Of course you can" Hermione agreed.</p><p>"Why don't you sit next to Harry?" Ron suggested.</p><p>Harry looked at me and I saw slight fear. I didn't get why he looked scared, was he just pretending to care in the conversation earlier? As I sat down, I felt the tension between the four of us. It was almost unbearable at times.</p><p>"I um" I stuttered "I w-wanted to s-speak to you H-Harry"</p><p>"Do you want a photo?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Not at the moment" I answered.</p><p>"Okay" Harry sighed.</p><p>"What's on your mind?" Hermione questioned.</p><p>"I have to tell you something Harry" I stated</p><p>"Do you want Ron and I to leave?" Hermione persisted "Is this a private conversation?"</p><p>"No, perhaps you should stay" I replied "That way I'll know this really happened.</p><p>"Fine by me" Ron agreed.</p><p>I saw Harry start to sweat, almost as if he was panicking. I'd never seen that before, remember he was Harry Potter after all, and he was never scared of anything. That was what made him so inspiring to most people, apart from the Slytherins.</p><p>"What do you want to tell me?" Harry enquired.</p><p>"Ever since I first met you, in fact before that, I have been your biggest fan" I reacted.</p><p>"That goes without saying" Ron mumbled.</p><p>"Ronald, don't interrupt!" Hermione scolded "Please continue"</p><p>"I've spoken to my mum, and to my brother" I retorted "And it makes sense to me now"</p><p>"What does?" Harry pressed.</p><p>"The reason I follow you" I muttered "The reason I'm a big fan is not just because you're Harry Potter"</p><p>"Then what is the reason?" Harry continued.</p><p>"It's because I have a massive crush on you" I revealed.</p><p>There was a long silence, which made me feel like maybe I had just made the most stupid mistake of my entire life, and I would forever be judged on that. But then, I saw Hermione and Ron looking at each other, smiling as if something good had happened.</p><p>"I knew it!" Ron chuckled "I bloody knew it!"</p><p>"That does make sense" Hermione affixed "And good for you for admitting it"</p><p>That was all well and good, but I really wanted to know what Harry's reaction was going to be. He was still silent, and was looking at the floor. He was breathing heavily, and I noticed that he had dropped his wand in shock.</p><p>"Harry, please say something!" I begged.</p><p>"Colin, why did you not tell me?" Harry demanded "How long have you felt known it was a crush?"</p><p>"I've known it is a crush ever since I spoke to my mum after my first year" I explained "And I have not spoken to you because I was scared"</p><p>Without warning, Harry suddenly crawled over and gave me a hug. It was the first time I had ever experience it, and I was in heaven. His larger frame supported me perfectly, and I rested my head gently on his broad shoulders. When we pulled away from each other, Harry was smiling at me lovingly.</p><p>"Colin, you are adorable" Harry complimented "And I'll be honest, I've really liked you since last year"</p><p>"Really?!" I almost screeched.</p><p>"Yes really" Harry insisted "I wanted you to come and talk to me when we got here, and it hurt me when I didn't see you"</p><p>"Sorry for that" I apologised "But it's not too late, is it?"</p><p>"Of course it isn't!" Harry rejoiced "So we can go out, if you want"</p><p>I started to well up, and hugged him again. As I looked beyond him, I saw my brother standing and he gave me a thumbs up. It was nice to know that after everything I had gone through, my dream was finally starting to come true.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Brotherly Discussions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Colin discusses everything with Dennis</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One final chapter that I wanted to write.</p><p>I hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dennis POV</p><p>I couldn't help but be happy as I watched my brother walk with a spring in his step, which made me really happy. Knowing my big brother was an openly gay student filled me with great pride, but what makes me most satisfied, is knowing that he is going out with the guy of his dreams.</p><p>There was not much more said about it after I saw him hug Harry. Colin's smile was infectious, and he really was my hero. His courage to be open and honest, and to pursue his soulmate was so inspiring to me, and I remember the look of emotion on his face when he wrote to mother and father.</p><p>We were sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Colin went over to talk to Harry, but I didn't mind as my brother's happiness was my biggest concern. When he returned, he looked calm and collected, but didn't sit back down.</p><p>"Hey Dennis, why don't we go back to the common room?" he suggested.</p><p>"Okay, but why?" I wondered.</p><p>"I thought we could spend some time together" he explained "I've sort of been ignoring you recently"</p><p>"But that's okay Colin" I insisted "I would never stop you being with your boyfriend"</p><p>"Are you coming or not?" he replied.</p><p>"Let's go!" I enthused.</p><p>There was not another word said, as Colin led me to the common room. I could hardly keep up with him, because he was skipping through the corridors. After a few moments, I was able to catch up to him and we skipped together, laughing as we went.</p><p>"It's been a while since we did this" I chuckled.</p><p>"It's good exercise, I always do it" he responded.</p><p>We reached the common room quickly after that, and as it was deserted, we sat down on the sofa. We each had a drink and the peace we got felt great. It had been a long day so it was nice to get away from the busy table we were previously sat at.</p><p>"So, anything new?" he asked.</p><p>"No, nothing new" I answered.</p><p>"Your studies going well?" he continued "I know you've been really busy"</p><p>"Yes, I think it's going smoothly enough" I reacted "But let's not talk about me"</p><p>"But I want to" he argued.</p><p>"That can wait, I want to talk about you" I rejoined.</p><p>"What do you want to talk about?" he posed.</p><p>"What is it like?" I replied "You know, having a boyfriend?"</p><p>I began to wonder if asking that was such a good idea, but he looked warmly at me, as if he was happy that I had asked him. I wasn't putting this on either, I was generally interested to know how my big brother felt.</p><p>"Honestly?" he mumbled "You really want to know?"</p><p>"Of course I do" I persisted "I'm always interested in anything that concerns you"</p><p>"It's the best thing in the world, well except for having a little brother" he declared "And the fact that everyone accepts me is even greater"</p><p>"You really see having me as a brother to be equal to having a boyfriend?" I pressed.</p><p>"Absolutely, because you were a precious gift that I received when I was two, and I love you very much" he observed.</p><p>"Thank you, I love you too" I replied.</p><p>Colin gave me a cuddle, and it was nice to hear his heart, which was beating at a steady pace and could relax anything. One thing that I realised is that no only had getting a boyfriend made Colin more confident, but that we had become closer as brothers too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. UPDATE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi</p><p>I'm thinking of writing a longer, plot driven work about Colin Creevey.</p><p>Anyone interested?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading.</p><p>I'm thinking of doing other works with this ship, possibly something more mature.</p><p>Anyone interested?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>